


where's the door hole

by hopeomelette



Series: Fanganronpa Fics [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Danganronpa: Deep Despair, Fluff, Gen, Hilarity Ensues, Humor, Trapped, Tree Houses, what about it, yes I based an entire fic off of a Drake and Josh episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeomelette/pseuds/hopeomelette
Summary: "Drake?""Yeah?""Where's the door hole?"In which Fanganronpa meets Drake and Josh, in a joke taken too far and a story made out of a meme.
Relationships: Ryuuichi Hanabi & Yosuke Karasu
Series: Fanganronpa Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582846
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	where's the door hole

**Author's Note:**

> So hello! This is a story based off of the characters from a Fanganronpa RP called Danganronpa: Deep Despair. One day we made a couple jokes about a certain scene in Drake and Josh and I took it and ran with it. And wrote an entire fanfiction about it. Because I was bored and needed more content.
> 
> The only character that is mine is Ryuuichi Hanabi, the rest all belong to my friends - major shoutouts to BKLily for blessing the world with one Yosuke Karasu and also helping me write this, and shoutouts to Justice and May too for proof-reading it too :3

It was a nice sunny day out, with not much going on around the city. The school had a day off for a holiday, and all of the students were off doing their own things to take full advantage of their day off. One doctor in particular had been looking forward to getting caught up with paperwork at his clinic in town, and making sure that his coworkers were up to date with everything… that is, until he got dragged into a park in the middle of the city by his annoying actor friend. Yosuke Karasu was displeased.

“Hanabi, for Christ’s sake, I really do not need to be here for this.” Yosuke sighed loudly, pinching the bridge of his nose as he tapped a boot against the grass. “What on Earth inspired you to build a treehouse and decide to drag _me_ along?!” 

“Because I need you to treat me if and when I get a splinter!” Ryuuichi Hanabi himself yelled down from where he was perched up in a tree. He had actually already gotten most of the treehouse up in the tree itself, with a floor, three walls, and a roof made of wood already set in. There weren’t any holes cut into any of the walls except for a singular window on the last wall that had yet to be pulled up into place. “Besides, you definitely didn’t have anything better to do.”

“...Yes I did.” He groans in annoyance, but he knew this was going to be a losing battle. He _did_ have a point about the splinters, though Yosuke would never dare admit it, and if he tried to leave then both Ryuuichi and Blanc would bully him back into the park, so he begrudgingly stayed put. “I can just contact my nurses later for them to update me, I suppose.”

“Exactly! Plus you know you wanna hang out with meeeee~” His voice turns teasing for a moment, and a flash of purple pokes out from the treehouse as Ryuuichi looks down at Yosuke. Yosuke just rolls his eye in response. “Can you come up here for the final touches, to see if I’m putting this together right? Watch the power saw!” He doesn’t wait for a response, simply pulling back into the treehouse. He groans again, but does as he’s asked. He climbs up the ladder carefully, minding the power saw on the ground and the rigging for the last wall, and comes up to stand within the treehouse. 

It’s actually much more spacious than it seems from the outside, which he’s rather grateful for. Considering his claustrophobia, the fact that it’s roomy makes this whole endeavor much easier on him. ...Wonder if Ryuuichi did that on purpose. The spaciousness aside, there’s not much within the actual treehouse yet. There are a couple of wooden shelves attached to the far wall, but these are reinforced and at a lower level that Yosuke deduces that they’re meant to be sitting areas rather than storage shelves. There’s also a space drawn onto the floor in marker, rectangular in shape, most likely for a table of some sort given its dimensions and position. Though, who knows what Ryuuichi had planned for this thing. Otherwise, the treehouse is comfortably empty. Ryuuichi himself stands proudly in the center of the room, hands on his hips as he glances around at the surroundings at the same time Yosuke is examining them.

“It is rather expertly crafted up here. Did you do all of this yourself?” Yosuke allows his voice to sound mildly impressed.

“Nope!” Ryuuichi cheerfully replies, regarding Yosuke with a wide grin. Upon turning his attention to him, Yosuke notices that he’s missing his signature hoodie - must just be in his car or something - and he’s not wearing his makeup. Neither of these things are particularly upsetting to Yosuke, mind, in fact it’s quite the opposite, but he’d never say that out loud. There’s also sawdust all in his purple-and-brown hair, ew. “ERPA helped me get the wood, and then cut it herself, and Haru and Kosei helped actually move everything, and Maito helped with the dimensions… I’m really just putting it together. Like LEGO!”

Yosuke sighs. “Unsurprising.”

“Well, I’m still the one putting it all together. Once I’m done with this, I’ll get some of the others to help decorate. I was just putting off that last wall until last, since it’s the heaviest.”

Yosuke peers down at the last wall, and nods. “It does look heavy. Do be careful not to strain your muscles, that would be most inconvenient, and I don’t feel like dealing with your complaining about being sore.”

Ryuuichi huffs a bit, putting his hands on his hips. “Well if you don’t want me to complain, then just lend a hand. I could do it myself, but you helping would make it less difficult.” He points towards the rope that hangs from the ceiling, the pulley system that will pull the final wall into place. Yosuke squints at it for a moment.

“...And this will be the final thing you have to do?”

“Yep!”

“So I can leave after it’s up.”

“...I guess.”

“Alright. Tell me how to help.”

Ryuuichi pouts, but just heads over to the rope, and grasps it with both hands, and then shifts his body over to the left slightly. “Just come over on my right and grab onto the rope next to where I am.” Yosuke complies, grumbling slightly but tightly grasping onto the rope with his hands below where Ryuuichi’s are. His rubber gloves add for extra grip strength. “Alright… now pull!” The two of them pull, hard, and the wall comes off of the ground with relative ease. They move backwards as they pull, bringing the wall upwards and into place, lining up precisely where it is needed to. Seems like the work that the others did helped with precision such as that. It lodges into place, and Ryuuichi quickly moves over to the corners to drill the wall in place while Yosuke holds it steady. Once he’s done, he cries out triumphantly. “Hell yeah! Done!” He drops the drill through the window, and it hits the ground with a thunk.

“Done? Wonderful. I don’t have to hear your complaints later about me not helping.” Yosuke releases the rope, and sure enough, the wall stays in place. He huffs a bit and examines the new wall while he cleans off his gloves. The window on the wall is pretty big, looks like a person could definitely fit through it, though the height of the treehouse makes that a dangerous venture. He looks around for a door, the means to get out of here, and spots what looks like a door on the new wall… which is drawn onto the wood with a permanent marker. “...”

Ryuuichi is too busy admiring the ceiling to notice.

They’re trapped.

“...Hanabi.”

Ryuuichi finally looks over, and notices Yosuke’s deadpan expression. “What?”

“Where is the door hole?”

He looked confused, and just points to the drawing of the door. “It goes right there. See, I drew it on with a marker.”

Yosuke’s face contorts into being more and more frustrated, his eye twitching slightly. “You were supposed to cut it out with the power saw, I’m sure.”

“Dude, I’m gonna!” 

“Oh really?”

“Yes!”

Yosuke crosses his arms, and jerks his head towards the marker door with an incredulous expression. “So go get the power saw.”

“Okayyy, I will.” Ryuuichi gives him a weird look, clearly not understanding his hostility, and walks over to the door… promptly slamming into it. He takes a moment to stare at the wall, blankly. He then brings his hands up to push on the wall, as if to feel that the wall is indeed still a wall. And after a moment more, he turns around and looks to Yosuke with wide eyes. “...I see the problem.”

“Oh, _do_ you?!” Yosuke throws his hands up in the air and starts pacing around within the treehouse.

“...Um.” Ryuuichi awkwardly looks around the treehouse for anything that they can use for their escape, but alas, the fool tossed out the drill earlier and all of his other tools are on the ground. “...Shit.”

Yosuke growls in frustration, going over to the window and peering out into the park. You would think that on a nice day like today, there would be more people out, but no, there’s no one in sight. He twists around to give an absolutely murderous glare to Ryuuichi, who raises his hands in surrender immediately. “How are we going to get out of here?!” Yosuke hisses through gritted teeth.

Ryuuichi looks around for a moment, and gasps, before taking out his phone from his pocket. He quickly types on it, and sends a message that ends up buzzing on Yosuke’s phone, too. Yosuke takes his phone out of his pocket to see that Ryuuichi had sent a message to the class group chat. 

hanabidragon: guys come help pls i accidentally trapped myself and yosuke in the treehouse in the park

hanabidragon: just come saw out a door it’s easy pls

TheCoroner: “Accidentally”? Are you sure it was not on purpose?

hanabidragon: YES IM POSITIVE

thecobra.date: Uh, I could probably come by in a couple hours.

DoctorKarasu: _Hours?_

hanabidragon: 

ramen_man: dumbasses

DoctorKarasu: You will find that Hanabi is the dumbass here, not I.

Marvelfan616: ooooooooooooooooo

hanabidragon: haru prepare a funeral for when you get here, i am not surviving 

thecobra.date: Lol.

Yosuke chuckled lowly as he put his phone back into his pocket, though his laugh does not match his still angered expression, and Ryuuichi lets out a little whine as he puts his own phone up. “I’m sorryyyyy…” he says, giving Yosuke a guilty look.

“Sorry doesn’t cut walls, Hanabi.” Yosuke walked over to the singular window once more, and stays standing near it. “Good Lord… a couple hours stuck in here with you will finally drive me mad, I think. Don’t plan on seeing me ever again, this should make up for the next two years of time that you would want to spend with me.”

“Yoooosukeeeeeee…!” Ryuuichi gradually just looks more and more upset, sticking out his bottom lip a little. “It won’t be for long, and I promise I won’t be annoying… it was just an accideeeent.”

He rolls his eye again, not convinced. However, there’s a sharp tug at his collar just as he does so. “Ow-!” He looks down, and he’s met with a pair of red squinted eyes staring judgmentally at him. His Royal Python, Blanc, had pulled on him with her mouth. “What?” Blanc squints even more, flicking her tongue out at him momentarily. Her intent is clear, “don’t be such a meanie!” Yosuke huffs, and glances back up at Ryuuichi. “I can at least accept that it was an accident as a result of your complete idiocy.” Both Ryuuichi and Blanc brighten up a bit, despite the seemingly insulting message. Seems like they both know how Yosuke operates at this point, you just take what you can get and ignore the insults, since he’s a tsundere. “More interestingly, though. You promise to not be annoying?”

Ryuuichi nods rapidly. “Obviously we’re kinda stuck together, so I can’t just sit here and _not_ talk to you, but I won’t be so zealous and uhhh-” He cuts himself off, searching for the correct word to use, and instead brings both arms up to do jazz hands in Yosuke’s direction.

“...So you’ll stop acting for a bit.”

“...” The pause of hesitation speaks almost as loudly as any words that would come out of his mouth. Yosuke already knows just how big of a deal ‘not acting’ is to Ryuuichi, and Ryuuichi knows that too. However, Ryuuichi nods slowly after a moment, and his posture slouches a bit as some tension, not visible previously, leaves his body. “Yes, I’ll stop acting. We’re alone enough up here.”

Yosuke acts similarly, his shoulders lowering slightly as he crosses his arms. “Good. I prefer when you’re not so sickeningly sporadic.”

“...I know you do. You know how it is.” He gradually lowers his tall form into a sitting position on the floor of the treehouse, making a thunking noise as he ungracefully falls into sitting with his legs crossed. “Hopefully Haru shouldn’t take too long in getting here, I’m no more happy about being stuck here than you are.”

Yosuke’s irritation still doesn’t fade that much, and he brings out his phone once more to type on it for a bit, informing the nurse’s at his clinic that he wouldn’t be able to stop by for a while yet, and to prepare things for him to take on the go. He taps his foot against the wood as he stands there. Blanc looks over to Ryuuichi and smiles, flicking her tongue out in his direction. Ryuuichi gives her a small, tired smile in return.

They stay there in silence for a while, Ryuuichi awkwardly fidgeting with a guilty expression and Yosuke focusing on his work while still irritatedly tapping his foot. The only noise breaking the silence being the occasional bird chirping from outside, and the persistent tapping of his boot against wood.

After a bit, Yosuke puts his phone back into his pocket and makes his way over to one of the shelved seating areas against the rightmost wall. He takes a moment to clean it off before sitting down with a sigh. “You usually don’t make mistakes as obvious as forgetting to give yourself an exit. Is something else on your mind?”

Ryuuichi hesitates. “...The answer is kinda dumb.”

He flashes him a pointed glare, yet he undercuts the malice with a good natured smirk. “Wouldn’t be the first dumb thing I’ve seen all day, so hit me.”

Ryuuichi absentmindedly tugs on his bangs, averting his eyes towards a wall. “Weeeeeell you obviously didn’t want to stick around here too long and I wanted to hurry up and finish so you could actually go work since I felt bad for taking up your time but then I hurried up too much and here we are.”

“...” Yosuke facepalmed. “And so you ended up getting me stuck here for longer in your haste to not have me stuck here.”

“...Maybe perhaps yes I’m sorry.”

He let out a long, dramatic sigh, tilting his head back to look up at the ceiling. “Lord help me to not strangle this man.”

“...And help me not to be strangled…” Ryuuichi muttered to himself.

Yosuke tilts his head back downwards, russet curls falling down and near obscuring both of his eyes. “When was the last time you had relaxed like this, anyway? You’ve been really busy for the past few days, if I’m recalling your whining texts correctly.”

“Why yes. I was absolutely swamped with not only building this in time for the summer festival, but rehearsals for a new play that I am in, as well as a couple auditions for movies and researching American small time movies or shows that I can start out in.” Ryuuichi slouches even more, exhaustion overcoming all of his features. “I can usually do all of those things separately, if I had more time, but the issue was… I was rarely ever alone. I didn’t sleep well considering I had to bunk with a fellow actor for a couple nights while out of town.”

The corners of his mouth curled downwards into a concerned frown. “So you haven’t been able to stop acting, truly, for a while now. And physical labor on top of that?” He glances towards the offending wall with the lack of a door, remembering just how heavy that one wall was - who knows how heavy the other sections were with only one person working? “No wonder you look exhausted.”

“...Yeah, not being able to be alone does that to me.”

“Well… you should get some rest after we get out of here, then.” Yosuke crosses his arms and gives him a serious look. “Doctor’s orders.”

Ryuuichi sighs, and nods. “No complaints from me.”

Yosuke nods back, and smiles just slightly. “Good.” Then his smile turns back into a smirk. “Can’t have you becoming even more anemic-looking on a daily basis because of the sheer amount of makeup you’ll need to cover that up.”

That earns a small laugh out of Ryuuichi, and he gives Yosuke a soft smile. “Yeah, can’t have that. Thanks, Yosuke.” Yosuke, tsundere that he is, just grunts and rolls his eye. Ryuuichi then takes a deep breath, and closes his eyes while they both continue the long wait. 

* * *

After a bit of time had passed, Yosuke’s eyebrow twitched. “......Okay I can’t stand it anymore. Hanabi come here and sit next to me.”

Ryuuichi looks up at him, bewildered. “Why?” Despite asking why, he’s already standing up slowly, taking a moment to brush the sawdust off of his legs before walking over.

“Just come here.”

He looks confused, and apprehensive, but he just sits down on the bench next to Yosuke, at a respectable distance. The usual distance that he kept from him. It doesn’t seem to have much effect, though, as Yosuke immediately scoots closer to Ryuuichi on the bench, squinting at him and eyeing him scrutinizingly with his one eye. Then, he reaches out towards Ryuuichi, a gloved hand heading towards his face. Ryuuichi stiffens up, briefly looking stunned. He doesn’t have much cause to stay that way, though, as Yosuke’s hand swiftly redirects itself back into his coat, where he pulls out a couple wet tissues and brings it towards his hair.

“I do not know how you managed it, but you seem relatively untouched from sawdust, except in your hair.” His eye is still twitching in irritation as he goes through Ryuuichi’s hair and not-so-gently tugs out bits of wood with the tissue, and then ruffles his hair to get out any remaining dust.

Ryuuichi blinks a bit in surprise. “Eh…” He doesn’t move or protest, though, just kinda watching Yosuke work. After a few more moments, Yosuke had effectively cleaned all of his hair off, looking as good as new. He gave Ryuuichi a couple headpats of finality once he was done and retracted his hand, which caused for Ryuuichi’s face to be painted with a slight blush and he glanced away.

Yosuke snickered slightly, obviously noticing his blush, and gives him a devilish smirk. “You’re so easily flustered, I swear.” He brings out a bottle of alcohol and cleans off his gloves diligently as he speaks.

“H-Hmph. It’s not like I can help it, you already know I’m weak to headpats.” Ryuuichi reddens even more, and crosses his arms as he pouts at Yosuke.

“Indeed I do. It’s painfully obvious, actually.”

Ryuuichi just puffs his cheeks out at him, which makes him chuckle a bit more. He then stands up, leaving Ryuuichi sitting on the bench, and heads over to the window specifically to stand by it while glancing outside.

Seems about the same as before, with hardly anyone in the park near where they are. Only one person seems to be walking around in the park, which causes for Yosuke to stick his head out the window to try and see if they’re walking towards the treehouse. They are, and they seem to be wearing mostly white, and purple, and have a huge coat on their back… “...Date!” Yosuke suddenly calls out.

Ryuuichi jumps up and rushes over to the window, scooting up next to Yosuke and peeking out the window over his shoulder as best he can without actually touching Yosuke. “HARU!” he yells.

Mitsuharu picks up the pace, breaking into a run and only slowing down once he reaches the ground just below the treehouse. “Brother! Yosuke!”

Yosuke waves to him slightly, his overall reaction muted, while Ryuuichi sticks his arm over Yosuke to wave wildly at Mitsuharu. “Haruuuuuuu come save uuuuuuus!” he yells.

“Come save _me_ from your ‘brother’, yes.” Yosuke deadpans.

Mitsuharu chuckles, putting a foot up on the bottom rung of the ladder, and looks up at them with a hand over his eyes. “So you want me to cut out a door? Is there a certain spot you want me to do that?”

Yosuke huffs and pulls back away from the window, giving Ryuuichi a glance to imply that he should explain. Ryuuichi sticks his head out of the window in his place, and nods down to Mitsuharu. “Yeah, the ladder should still be lined up where the door is supposed to be. I’ll help guide you where it’s supposed to go, since I have the marker on this side of the wall.”

Mitsuharu nods back, and picks up the power saw with ease, as well as the pair of protective glasses that were lying next to it, and climbs up the ladder. “You two been having fun up here while you were waiting?”

Ryuuichi opens his mouth to answer- “ _Absolutely not_.” Yosuke interjects from within the treehouse before he could say anything, and Ryuuichi puffs out his cheeks.

Mitsuharu lets out a short laugh, and then reaches the top of the ladder. Ryuuichi motions to Yosuke to step back, which he does - all the way across the treehouse, into the farthest corner - while Haru puts the safety glasses on and starts up the saw. Ryuuichi goes back into the treehouse, away from the window, and yells over the noise, directing Haru where to cut through. He does so precisely, cutting out a rectangle within the wall of the treehouse. For not having a reference, it’s rather accurate to the marker within, and straight as well. Though, Mitsuharu and the floor of the treehouse are now covered in sawdust. He punches the wood, and with a loud thud, the door slams inward and onto the floor of the treehouse. He then steps inside, and then lets out a triumphant laugh. “Mitsuharu Date, to the rescue.”

Ryuuichi claps. Yosuke just stands there with his arms crossed, and says, “Yes, yes, very good. Now can you move that door out of my way so I can leave this hellhole already?”

Mitsuharu huffs, but complies anyway. He sets down the power saw on the floor of the treehouse, off to one side, and picks up the door with ease. He then tilts the door to one side and, with one deft toss, throws the plank of wood out of the door hole and out to the ground below.

...Except it doesn’t hit the ground, it hits the bottom of the ladder.

And the ladder tilts with a squeak from the hit, and dislodges from where it was resting against the treehouse, smacking against the ground with a loud thud.

There is no more ladder to get down.

“What was that?” Ryuuichi and Yosuke ask in unison.

Mitsuharu glances down from the doorhole, and goes pale. “...Um.”

Yosuke storms forward first, pushing Mitsuharu aside by the shoulder and peering down from the doorhole as well. He then also goes pale, making Ryuuichi hurry up next to him and look down as well. The two of them both stare downwards, stunned… before they both slowly turn their heads to look at Mitsuharu. The timing of both of them turning to look at him being completely in sync was almost comical, if it weren’t for their absolutely pissed off expressions.

“Uh…” Mitsuharu puts a hand on the back of his head, and smiles sheepishly. “Oops?”

“Oops?” Yosuke snaps. “ _Oops?!_ ”

Ryuuichi seems considerably less mad than Yosuke, seeming mostly just annoyed. “Haru you had one job dude.”

“Well!” Mitsuharu pouts, crossing his arms indignantly. “It’s not my fault the ladder wasn’t set properly!”

Ryuuichi raises an eyebrow. “I set it properly for, you know, people to use to climb up. Not for bounty hunters to throw slabs of wood at it.”

Mitsuharu pouts a bit harder, while Yosuke groans angrily and grabs his phone from his pocket. Ryuuichi also takes out his phone, and then a few moments later Mitsuharu slowly joins them.

DoctorKarasu: Remi, I will be needing your services for two teenage male individuals.

hanabidragon: okay this time wasn’t my fault you can’t kill me for this

Doctor Karasu: I’m still mad that I’m up here in the first place.

hanabidragon: but yosukeeeeeeeeeeeeee

TheCoroner:

hanabidragon: to explain

hanabidragon: haru got here, cut out the door, and then accidentally hit the ladder down

hanabidragon: ...so we’re still stuck, + 1

TheCoroner: … -_-

thecobra.date: I am so sorry.

ramen_man: dumbasses

PresidentSuna: I am severely disappointed in you three

DoctorKarasu: Three?!

Kechibibibibi: LMAO

hanabidragon: okay at least for me I had a reason past dumbassery

thecobra.date: 

NeedForClean: Okay I’ve been avoiding the treehouse so far but do you need help

PresidentSuna: Yes, do you need someone to come by again?

DoctorKarasu: Immediately. Make sure you know how to function as a human being.

Kechibibibibi: kdsjfhsk as if any of us know how to do that

hanabidragon: mood

DoctorKarasu: Remi, make it three.

TheCoroner: K

Kechibibibibi: WAIT NO BRUH  
  
Yosuke puts his phone back into his pocket, and glares daggers in Mitsuharu’s direction. Ryuuichi stays on his phone for a moment, switching between a couple other group chats - seem like ones for his fellow actors, but he’s not getting much of a response from anyone in town - before he also puts his phone up, and pinches the bridge of his nose. Mitsuharu looks between the two of them, and sighs heavily, before saying, “Well, at least you have a door hole now.”

Yosuke is just scowling at him wordlessly. Ryuuichi, on the other hand, runs a hand through his hair. “Indeed, thank you. And thank you for at least coming and trying to help, even if it ultimately didn’t do much.” 

“I’m not sure if you should be thanking me for that…”

“I know I sure won’t be thanking you for keeping me trapped here,” Yosuke states bitterly. He’s quickly silenced by an elbow to the arm by Ryuuichi and a tug at the collar by Blanc. “Ow- good lord, you two… _But_ I must commend you for coming at all, _I guess._ ” Ryuuichi and Blanc both smile smugly.

The corners of Mitsuharu’s mouth keeps twitching up into a smile at the sight of Blanc, but he nods solemnly. “I’ll make it up to you two when we get down from here.”

“Good. You can start by keeping away from me,” Yosuke deadpans. 

“...And me,” Ryuuichi adds.

Mitsuharu huffs, but looks down at himself, and can understand why they don’t want him to come near them; he’s absolutely covered with sawdust from the power saw, his normally white attire being shaded to a light tan thanks to the sheer amount of dust stuck to him. “Okay fair enough.”

Ryuuichi smirks a bit, and then goes to sit down on the bench and takes his phone out again. Meanwhile, Yosuke averts his attention outside, tapping his foot against the floor of the treehouse and drumming his fingers against his arm. Mitsuharu looks between the two, balancing his options. Ryuuichi looks busy, plus he’s not really that mad at him… versus Yosuke, who seems distracted and pissed off.

Yosuke it is. So he remains at a good distance from Yosuke, but he first gives Blanc a little wave with a huge smile. “Ehehe, hi Blanc.” 

Oddly enough, it seemed like Yosuke didn’t notice Mitsuharu, looking to be lost in his thoughts as he gazed out the window with the incessant tapping of his boot accompanying his distracted nature. Blanc perks up from where her head was rested on his shoulder, and moves so that the end of her white tail is poking out of Yosuke’s coat so that she can wave back at Mitsuharu.

Mitsuharu squeals happily at Blanc’s response. “You’re so adorable, you know that?” Blanc waves her tail a bit, looking a bit bashful and hissing slightly. “...Hey Yosuke, couldn’t Blanc slither down and try and find someone to come over and put the ladder up for us?”

Yosuke jumps a bit and blinks rapidly before looking over to Mitsuharu. “What did you say?” This ends up catching Ryuuichi’s attention, who glances up at the two of them with a curious look.

“Uh, I asked if Blanc could help get us out of here by going to find someone.” He tilts his head a bit at Yosuke’s response. 

“Ah, um, yes.” He adjusts his jacket and takes in a deep breath, before peering out of the window and to the ground. “I believe Blanc would be able to maneuver down using the tree branches and trunk, if she wishes to take that risk, and can go over to the more populated area of the park - where the parking lot is - to find someone.” Blanc also peers down curiously at the ground, and nods a bit, suggesting that she can do that and is willing to.

Ryuuichi puts his phone up now, squinting a bit at Yosuke before looking to Blanc specifically. “You’d be our hero, Blanc!”

Blanc bobs her head up and down excitedly, and looks to Yosuke for permission. He glances between the ground and her worriedly. “It could be dangerous…” Blanc bopped him on the cheek and sticks her tongue out. Yosuke seemed to be able to interpret the meaning of his, as he chuckled softly and pats her head gently. “Very well, I’ll allow you to go. But if there’s any sign of danger, then come right back here. And stay out of the way of cars and trampling children. And-” 

“Blanc will be fiiiine!” Ryuuichi interjects, sensing an oncoming worried Snake Dad rant that would go on for half an hour if he wasn’t stopped. “Good luck Blanc!”

Yosuke shoots Ryuuichi an irritated glance, but nods, and looks to Blanc once more. “Yes, good luck.”

“Good luck!” Mitsuharu adds as well.

Blanc lifts up her head proudly, and slowly slithers down from Yosuke’s coat, down his leg and plopping onto the floor of the treehouse. She maneuvers to the door, and curls around the lip of the floor so that she’s facing towards the tree itself. It’s quite a bit of a distance that she has to reach, much too long for a person to try and maneuver to - luckily she’s quite long, but she would need someone to hold onto the end of her tail so she doesn’t fall in the process. As such, Blanc moves back into the treehouse, and looks to Mitsuharu with a hiss.

“O-Oh? What’s up?” Mitsuharu moves forward and kneels down next to Blanc. She nods downwards, and he takes a second before sticking his head out of the treehouse and looking back towards the tree itself. “Oh I see! Okay!” he calls out, and then lifts his head back up.

“What, what’s wrong?” Yosuke asks, fidgeting a bit. 

“Looks like it’s a bit too long of a stretch for Blanc to reach on her own. I’m guessing, though, I could probably hang on to the end of her tail to help her over?” Blanc nods, having been thinking the same thing.

Yosuke frowns deeply, but puts a hand on his chin. “I suppose if you both think it would work, then go ahead. Just know.” He lowers his voice into a threatening hiss, glaring right at Mitsuharu with a glint in his eye. “ _If you end up dropping or harming my snake I will put you through absolute unimaginable pain._ ”

Mitsuharu doesn’t seem too affected, simply nodding with a determined look. “I wouldn’t dare let her get hurt.”

“Good.” Yosuke’s frown doesn’t fade, instead just shifting more into a concerned look as he looked back to Blanc. She blepped at him, and he relaxed slightly.

“Be careful, both of you,” Ryuuichi adds.

“Alright Blanc, go ahead back.” Mitsuharu leans back down, and Blanc slivers over the edge of the treehouse again, moving to go back to her previous position facing towards the tree. Once she got a certain length outwards, she flicked the end of her tail back and forth, which Mitsuharu took as a signal. He gripped her tail and starts moving her more over the edge. She held steady, her strength coming in handy as she reached for the nearest branch to her with her head. Mitsuharu continues to help her along, leaning down over the edge as well to see where she was. Eventually, she hooked her head around a branch, and hissed at Mitsuharu. He continues to move, reaching as far as he can so she’s as secure as possible, before he lets go. She quickly coils herself around the branch so that the end of her tail doesn’t fall, and then once she’s all set, she hisses happily. 

“Is she okay?!” Yosuke calls out.

Mitsuharu smiles widely at Blanc before retracting back into the treehouse. “Yep, she’s safe! Look out the window.”

Yosuke peeks his head out the window, and just catches sight of Blanc right as she lowers herself down the trunk and onto the ground. She waves up at them with her tail, and both Yosuke and Mitsuharu wave back, the two of them smiling widely. “Good girl! I’m proud!” Yosuke calls down to her, and she wiggles around proudly.

Mitsuharu calls down to her, “Alright, we’ll see you again soon!” Blanc nods, and wiggles away, eventually disappearing from sight under more trees and bushes in the direction that they had all originally come from to enter the park.

Now that Blanc was gone, Yosuke moved back from the window, and went to stand in the center of the treehouse. He seemed a bit more on edge, crossing his arms once more and tapping his boot on the wooden floor again. 

Mitsuharu hopped up from the floor and went over to the window in his place. “I’m gonna keep a lookout for anyone coming by,” he calls back before leaning out the window a bit.

Yosuke doesn’t respond, starting to look a bit spaced out. Ryuuichi nods, and then looks to Yosuke concernedly. He puts a hand on his chin for a second, thinking… devising a plan for something, most likely. After a bit, his mouth slowly curls up into a grin, and he nods to himself as if he’s agreeing with himself about an idea that he just got. He types one last thing on his phone, and then puts his phone up to look over to Yosuke. “Hey Yosuke?”

Ryuuichi’s voice snaps Yosuke out of his distracted nature again, as he stops tapping his foot and looks over to him. “What?”

His smile had vanished, replaced by an innocently curious look. “Can you come over and sit by me for a sec?”

“...Why?”

Ryuuichi allows himself a little smirk. “Just come here.”

Yosuke rolled his eye. “Cute callback to a conversation we had mere minutes ago.” Despite his irritated tone, he does walk over to Ryuuichi and sits next to him on the bench.

“Can I borrow some disinfectant?” he asks, bringing up his hands and waving both of them. “I could use it.”

“Why the hell did I have to sit down for that…” Yosuke grumbles, reaching into his coat and pulling out a bottle of disinfectant and a rag. Ryuuichi takes them with a grateful smile, and wipes his hands off diligently, and then makes sure they’re dry before handing the bottle back to Yosuke. Yosuke gives him an odd look, but re-pockets it all the same. 

Upon Ryuuichi seemingly not having more to say, he turns his attention back to the door, staring at it and spacing out a bit again. He was becoming a bit antsy; however, that was completely understandable. He had been trapped in this stupid wooden box for quite a while now, with only one hole as a window, and no method of escape possible. Of course, the addition of the door hole was slightly helpful, but now he was sharing this space with two other people, _and_ he was still trapped. Not to mention, Blanc had now left him. He was infinitely worried about her, and not having her here with him for comfort’s sake was definitely putting him a bit more on edge than before. He couldn’t live with himself if she got hurt while he wasn’t there to supervise her. What if he couldn’t leave this treehouse for another few hours, what if she doesn’t find anyone, what if she gets hurt and he can’t leave to go help-

...And Yosuke’s thoughts were interrupted, as while he’s sitting there, he suddenly feels a tentative, careful couple of pats on the top of his head.

He whipped his head around to look at Ryuuichi, who had his hand still partially hovering over Yosuke’s head. Surprisingly enough, he didn’t have a mischievous smile or anything like that, he just had a concerned expression, his eyes searching Yosuke’s face with worry.

“...What- What are you doing?” Yosuke seemed more confused than anything, squinting slightly at him.

“Headpat.” Ryuuichi lowers his hand a bit.

Yosuke frowned slightly. “No, I gathered that much. Why though?”

“Well, you looked… distressed? And you kept spacing out. So uh… that was the first comforting distraction I came up with.” He cleared his throat and glanced to the side. “Uh, sorry for not like, asking first.”

...Well Yosuke certainly wasn’t expecting it in the first place, so it did end up doing it’s job as a distraction. He blinked rapidly for a moment, and glanced over to Mitsuharu. The bounty hunter seemed rather focused on the outside of the treehouse, his head fully outside the window as he played on his phone occasionally while glancing up to look for people approaching. Certainly, he wasn’t looking towards the two of them, and he didn’t seem like he was listening at all either. Even still, Yosuke lowered his voice a bit as he looked back to Ryuuichi. “I believe you know full well why I’m, as you say, ‘distressed’ like this.”

“...I do. Which is why, distraction.” Ryuuichi also lowered his voice upon hearing Yosuke do so, but his voice didn’t lose his usual energy. “I mean it worked, right?”

“.........I suppose.”

Now, Ryuuichi smiles, giving Yosuke a sly look. “So can I headpat you again?”

Yosuke hesitates for much longer this time. He took a deep breath in and pushed his bangs back slightly, looking at anything else other than Ryuuichi. After a moment, he looked back at him and exhaled heavily before responding. “..............Fine. Yes.”

“...Wait really-”

“But.” Yosuke put up a finger. “Not for long. Maybe just… a minute.”

Ryuuichi seems absolutely bewildered by Yosuke’s allowance of the headpats, but he’s sure as hell not going to protest, seeing as how Yosuke wouldn’t allow it if he actually didn’t want him to. “...Well okay then!” He smiles a bit, and tilts his head. “You just need to get out of your head. Relax your shoulders and stuff.”

Yosuke sighed heavily, but nods, and turns his attention back towards the outside of the treehouse. This time, when he felt Ryuuichi start to headpat him again, he tensed up a little bit for a moment, but relaxed as much as he could after a bit. He just closed his eye and focused on the actual headpats themselves, doing his best to ignore his slight discomfort. And the distraction certainly does work, seeing as how Yosuke is now using all of his focus on the headpats.

After exactly one minute had passed, Ryuuichi stops, and tilts his head the other way at Yosuke. “Okay?”

Yosuke exhales a bit, and opens his eye again to look over back at Ryuuichi. “Yes, I’m alright.”

“Exactly.” He smiles smugly. “Told you, you just need to chillax a little.”

Yosuke rolled his eye at the smugness, but a hint of a smile ghosted his lips. “I believe I’ve been sufficiently bothered into being distracted.”

“It’s what I do best!”

“What, bother me?”

“Yeah! ...Wait no.” He puffs out his cheeks. “I’m good at that, but I meant being a source of distraction. I’ve been told that people will oft be walking down the street and see me, and can’t take their eyes off of me, so they end up colliding with someone else!” His pout fades, accompanied by a dramatic flourish outwards with his arms.

Yosuke blinked. “That sounds more destructive than anything.”

“...Probably. Though I haven’t been sued for my good looks yet~”

“I mean, it seems more like the usual emo anemic angsty teen look that you aim for, for some reason, would be rather jarring to see on the street.” Yosuke raised an eyebrow. “Perhaps that’s the issue here. You don’t have your makeup or your hoodie on, so no one can see the storm clouds from miles away and come save us.”

Ryuuichi just puffs out his cheeks again in an even more dramatic pout. “As if you don’t prefer me this way?”

“Oh, of course I do. You don’t have that awful perfume scent hanging around your face.” He waves a hand around, making a slightly disappointed face. “Your tolerability goes up very slightly if I don’t have my sinuses assaulted any time you’re in the same room as I am.”

“Plus you look better without it.” Mitsuharu randomly chimes in.

Both Ryuuichi and Yosuke jump in surprise and look over to him, now noticing that he had turned around and was leaning back on the wall while looking over at them. “...He’s not wrong,” Yosuke admits after a moment.

“Wha-” Ryuuichi seems taken aback by this, and his cheeks get a little red.

“What, you know we’re right. You even agree that you look better without your makeup.” Mitsuharu shrugs.

“I mean, yeah…” Ryuuichi tugs on his bangs a little, still looking a bit embarrassed. “It’s different when you guys say it, though…”

Both Mitsuharu and Yosuke chuckle at him. “Though I bet it’s nice to have it off after the last few days, eh?” Mitsuharu adds, with a bit of a head tilt.

“You complained to him too?” Yosuke pointed at Mitsuharu with a sour expression. “You should have just contained it to him, I could do without you blowing up my phone all the time.”

“I will have you know that I complained to you first-“ Ryuuichi holds up a finger with a huff. “...But then Haru noticed I was being kinda off from normal and asked what was up, so I explained.”

Mitsuharu nods. “Can confirm. He mentioned you a couple of times.”

The doctor raises an eyebrow, glancing back to Mitsuharu, but ultimately shrugs it off and looks back to Ryuuichi. “Well that makes sense. You have completed the main part of this place-“ he gestured around to their surroundings; “-so you should be able to relax a bit more. And I’m sure the others would be more willing to assist now that you’ve been doing all of this part yourself.”

“I know I will,” Mitsuharu adds, before turning his attention back to the window.

Ryuuichi deflates slightly, letting himself look more tired again, and nods. “I’ll be sure to get more help after this… stupid stunt.” He sighed, and closed his eyes.

Yosuke fell silent after that, so Ryuuichi assumed he had nothing else to add. He fell into the usual blank mindset of trying not to get too lost in his thoughts, just patiently waiting for anyone to come and get him and his friends out of here. Funny how he somehow managed to accidentally trap the one person who would hate being trapped in a treehouse like this. Mitsuharu doesn’t seem too bothered, of course, but who knows how long Yosuke’s actually going to be upset at him for this? Maybe those two years weren’t too far off. No, Ryuuichi knows Yosuke, he’ll warm back up to him eventually as usual, but he still doesn’t like seeing Yosuke so distressed like this. Especially knowing that he’s the cause of it. ...Damn it, he’s getting lost in his thoughts.

...Until a couple pats on his head snap him out of it. He opens his eyes and looks over at Yosuke, looking bewildered, only to see the doctor looking at him with a devilish smirk with his hand still hovering over his head. “You ought to follow your own advice, you know.”

He puffs his cheeks out, attempting to not blush or smile like he always does with headpats. He’s actively failing, but it’s fine. “Cute callback to a conversation we had mere minutes ago,” he deadpans, obviously trying to copy how Yosuke said the same thing a bit ago.

Yosuke responds by flicking Ryuuichi on the forehead. “I’m not one to be quite as sappy, you’re just way too easy to tease as usual.”

“Uweh-“ Ryuuichi flinches back at the flick, and just pouts harder at him.

Yosuke looks like he’s about to continue his teasing, but he’s interrupted by a gasp from Mitsuharu at the window. The two of them look over at him, only to see that he’s eagerly leaning out the window and has a grin on his face. 

“Is there someone there?” Yosuke asks, while Ryuuichi doesn’t even wait and hops up from the bench and rushes over to the door hole to look.

Someone sure is approaching, alright. From a distance, it’s a bit hard to see them, but it looks like they’re wearing mostly maroon or something, with a blue shirt. They also seem to have a white scarf draped around their neck. “Who…?”

Yosuke gets up to join the three of them, standing next to Ryuuichi at the door. He squints for a moment, and then suddenly exclaims, “That’s Blanc!”

Indeed, the white scarf seems to actually be their serpentine friend wrapped around the neck of the person who is fast approaching. Now that they’re closer, it’s even more obvious who it is.

“Kosei!!” Ryuuichi and Mitsuharu exclaim at the same time.

Kosei Fukutai storms towards them, his brow furrowed quite a bit. Blanc seems to be enjoying the ride, trying to mimic his grouchy expression as best she can with her little snake face. She just manages to look cuter. 

“Kosei! Hello!!” Ryuuichi waves happily at him, with a big grin. “Are you here to save us?”

“No, he’s here to gawk at us,” Yosuke jokes with a bitter tone. “Fukutai, do get us down.”

Kosei’s brows furrowed further. With a silent grumble that they can’t hear from up in the tree, he picks up the door with one hand and flings it to the side before picking up the ladder. He easily sets it up against the treehouse, right where the door hole is, and then kicks at the bottom rung to make sure that it’s steady. “Done…” he mutters at a slightly louder volume.

Mitsuharu grins down at him, and then looks over to the two taller boys. “You two first.”

Ryuuichi turns to tell Yosuke to go first, but alas, Yosuke is already heading to the ladder and climbing down it, at a rather quick pace too. Ryuuichi shrugs at Mitsuharu, and follows Yosuke down shortly afterwards, with Mitsuharu climbing down after him.

Once Yosuke reaches the ground, he takes a deep breath, and then laughs slightly. “Finally fff… freaking out of there.” He turns to Kosei, where Blanc squeals happily and stretches over and into Yosuke’s arms. “Ahaha, you were great, dear! Thank you! And I’m glad you’re safe, too.” He smiles and scratches her under her chin, which makes her wiggle around happily.

Ryuuichi hops onto the ground as well, and looks over at wholesome snake dad with a grin, before turning his attention to Kosei just as Mitsuharu reaches the ground as well. “Thank you, Kosei. I’m forever indebted to you.” He bows to him slightly, and then lifts his head with his usual beaming smile.

Mitsuharu mirrors Ryuuichi’s bow, though it’s nowhere near as dramatic. “Yes, thank you.”

A vein pops up on Kosei’s temple, and with hardly any hesitation, he delivers a swift chop to the top of both of their heads - not enough to hurt too much, but still a forceful chop. “Dumbasses… don’t do that shit again…”

“Ow-“ Both Ryuuichi and Mitsuharu wince at the chop, and stand back up straight. “I do deserve that,” Ryuuichi admits with a shrug. “But it won’t happen again, don’t worry.”

“Hard not to worry when you do stupid shit all the time…” Kosei grumbled, but the vein vanished from his temple.

“Fair enough,” Mitsuharu says. “Anyway, sorry for disturbing your evening, Kosei. We can handle it from here.”

Kosei turns on his heel without another word, and storms back towards the park entrance. Now that he’s gone, the two turn back to Yosuke, who seems to have finished his reunion with Blanc. Blanc was now comfortably resting on his shoulders, and Yosuke himself was watching Kosei leave with crossed arms. He looks back to Ryuuichi and Mitsuharu and huffs. “Well that was much more complicated than it needed to be, but at least we’re out of there now.”

Ryuuichi glances back up at the tree, and shudders. “Yeah, I’m not going back up there again today. That’s a good stopping point for me.”

“And you’re under my orders to rest anyway,” Yosuke adds with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh yeah. Well hey, at least I didn’t get a splinter!” 

Yosuke looks bitter. “That was the whole reason I was here.” He rolled his eye. “But whatever, less work for me to do. And speaking of, I have to get to work.”

“Very well.” Ryuuichi bows to both Yosuke and Mitsuharu with a flourish, and straightens back up with a playful grin. “I appreciated the company, my friends, but I’m a busy man, so alas, we must depart.” 

Yosuke looks unamused. Mitsuharu rolls his eyes. “Sure, Brother. Go rest, you’re delirious already.”

“Am not!” Ryuuichi crosses his arms. “Fine then. Have a good evening, Blanc.” He looks at Blanc specifically and smiles, and then turns on his heel and heads off towards the entrance.

Mitsuharu looks at Yosuke with an exasperated look. Yosuke raises his hands up. “Don’t look at me, he’s your ‘brother’. Not my problem.”

Mitsuharu smirks at him. “And he’s _your_ best friend, so he’s both of our problems, actually.”

“Ugh.” Yosuke rolled his eye, but he had an amused smile. 

“Anyway. I’ll see you around?”

Yosuke eyed Mitsuharu and scowled slightly. “Indeed, I guess. Do yourself a favor and change as soon as you can before you get sawdust in someone’s esophagus.” And without another word, Yosuke strides out of the park, taking out his phone as he walks, likely going to contact his work again.

Mitsuharu looks down at his clothes and pouts, dusting himself off the best he can. “Hmph.” He casts one last glance to the treehouse, and sighs, before going and following the other two… finally, out of the park.

* * *

  
  
  


hanabidragon: FREE

hanabidragon: FREE AT LAST

thecobra.date: Thank you to Kosei, again.

NeedForClean: waitkoseifreedyou

ramen_man: dumbass

PresidentSuna: Isogu, slow down with your typing.

NeedForClean: cant 

DoctorKarasu: I’m billing you and Date, Hanabi.

hanabidragon: WHY

TheCoroner: Oh so my services are no longer needed?

DoctorKarasu: Only for Kechibi.

Kechibibibibi: **bruh**

TheCoroner: K

hanabidragon: can i just pay you back in tickets for you and the fam instead

DoctorKarasu:

DoctorKarasu: Very well.

hanabidragon: 😎

thecobra.date: Can I pay you back in babysitting Blanc for you?

DoctorKarasu: No. 

PresidentSuna: I expect better behavior from all of you in the future.

hanabidragon: all i’m hearing is suna’s next in line for treehouse building w/ me

DoctorKarasu: That would be amusing to watch.

PresidentSuna: If you need a better leader, which you clearly do, I do not mind

ramen_man: not saving the shitty actor again

thecobra.date: Me neither

hanabidragon: ;-;

PresidentSuna: Wait Yosuke what is that supposed to mean

DoctorKarasu: Have to leave for work now.

hanabidragon: pffffff

Kechibibibibi: djhfskdjsfj

**Author's Note:**

> Yay thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed! I'll be posting more fics about this same Fanganronpa soon enough.


End file.
